Those Fateful Days
by NekaneDragomire
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi, rape, and abuse. "I'm being kidnaped Hikaru! Hikaru!" Then I heard a gunshot and the world went black." Okay so this isn't the best summery in the world but please read and review.
1. Kaoru's kidnapped

I rolled over to silence the ringing of our alarm. The room was now cold and quiet, except for the warmth still sleeping next to me, and the ray of sun shining on that warmth though the window. I sighed and rolled back over to look at my still sleeping older twin brother.

"Hikaru." He twitched but didn't wake up. I blew lightly on the side of his neck. He opened one eye and glared at me.

"I was dreaming."

"I know, but we have school." I got our of bed and got dressed, while Hikaru brushed his hair and his teeth, then we switched.

Today was one of the many days where we go to school and Hikaru got to see Haruhi. I know that he likes Haruhi, she is the first girl to enter our world, I can't blame him. Besides that, why would he ever feel more then just brotherly love for his twin?

Still, I couldn't help feeling for him that way. I had still tricked myself into believing the host club was real. You see, going into this we knew it was just to entertain girls with sick minds. Still I had to let myself actually fall for Hikaru. That's why I treasured, yet hated the host club.

"Kaoru, come on, we're going to be late." Hikaru said, snapping me out of my thought.

I followed him out the door and into the limo. The side was silent but comfortable. I stared at the passing scenery. We got to school and entered our host club act when we stepped out of the limo, at the school's gates.

Hikaru and I waved to onlookers on our way to class. Once there we saw our brown-haired friend waiting for us with a smile. We returned her smile, mine being fake. When I sat to her left I immediately turned my attention on the window. Even the sun seemed to be less bright today. The wind was very still, and even through the brightness it seemed to foreshadow sadness. My attention locked on a little brown and while bird as it flew toward the school. We apparently cleaned the window too well. The bird crashed and I jumped up in horror. I ran out of the crowded class room as the teacher was walking in. I didn't care. The bell rang, and I didn't care. I faintly noticed the shouting of my other half and his love interest. I ran out of the front doors and rounded the scorner to the side of the school.

I ran to the bushes as fast as possible. Sadly, I was too late. The bird lay still. Tears formed in my eyes as I picked it up gingerly and felt for a heartbeat. After so long i put the cute little bird on it's back and tried CPR. I didn't know how to breathe for it, so I left that part out and focused on the compressions.

I could hear Haruhi murmuring behind me as tears silently fell down my face. We didn't know his bird, it was wild, and yet we still grieved for the loss of it.

After awhile the teacher came out to retrieve us and told me to go to the nurse.

I had always wanted to be a bird. They were free, and didn't have a care in the world. Where as I had many things to worry about. I know my worries and feelings are trivial compared to other in this world, but we all have different limits, different feelings.

"Ouch." I rubbed my head, I was spaced out so much that I litterally walked into the door of the nurses office. The nurse came out and shook her head at me. When I told her the story of the bird she put a blanket around my shoulders and gave me a hug.

"I know you care, and you tried but, everything happens for a reason Kaoru." She said.

"Then why am I Hikaru's twin?" I said sadly.

"Well, sometimes things aren't clear about why they happen. But if you two love each other then you shouldn't stand in the way of those feelings." It kind of creeped me out that she knew I liked Hikaru, but her advice made me smile. 'I am going to tell Hikaru when we get home,' I decided. The nurse still told me to lie down and rest for the day.

"Kao, Kaoruu..." I heard Hikaru call me. I smiled but kept my eyes shut. "Kaoru, Kyoya said we could just go straight home today, and I convinced him that Haruhi should come with us." My smile almost faltered.

"Okay, then." I said happily and pulled myself out of the bed. I thanked the nurse and Hikaru pulled me into the hall where Haruhi was waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Haruhi." I said keeping up with the false happiness.

"That's okay Kaoru." She said noticing something but not acting on it. She forgot anyway when Hikaru started to talk to her. They talked the whole way home. I pretended not to mind when Hikaru commented her on her hair and asked my opinion for back up. I knew he didn't really care about my opinion, he just didn't want to leave me out.

We were home early for once. I kind of wished we had stayed for the host club. It was my only release.

I went to make tea while Hikaru and Haruhi sat down. As I put the kettle on the stove I heard my mother's familiar ring tone chime from my pocket. I answered on the third ring, deciding I shouldn't ignore my mom, no matter the problem.

"Hey mom." I said happily. That was the wonderful thing about phones, people never knew when you were upset.

"Kaoru~ How are you and your brother doing?"

"Well I'm good, Hikaru is happy talking to his interest."

"Aww...how sweet. Don't you feel lonely though, Kaoru?"

"Well, we can't be together forever...so how are your fashions doing in Paris?"

"Great! They love my designs! We are actually getting ready to leave for Germany. I thought I should call and check up on you."

"Thanks, mom, oh got to go, the kettle's boiling."

"Okay, bye hon-" I snapped my phone shut and prepared camamile tea with a little sugar and honey in it. I put three glasses on a small serving tray and walked into the living room. What I saw broke my heart. No it didn't just break my heart. Because of my last but of hope, my heart was torn, ripped, and shred into a million pieces then soaked by gasoline and lit on fire. There was no remaining piece of my heart anymore.

"Haruhi, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked leaning towards her.

"Yes." She said meeting my twins lips in the middle.

'No!' I shouted in my head. I dropped the tray I had been carrying and ran thought the den and the office, to the sitting room and out the side door. I ran the long way to our garden. I ran through our maze forgetting the way and coming across several dead ends before I finally came out on the other side. Then I heard Hikaru and Haruhi calling for me. I guessed they were somewhere in the middle of the maze but Hikaru knew the way out. I ran again.

I ran through the small veil of trees to the desolate sidewalk. I could tell the sun was starting to go down already. I took one glance behind me and so far wasn't being followed, but I knew Hikaru was close. The wind whipped my face as I could now pick up speed.

I heard footsteps behind me soon enough and turned a corner on my right, down an ally. I finally started to feel the effects from so much running. My side was cramping and I had to gasp for breath. I slumped against the brick wall of a commoner's dwelling to catch my breath.

Normally I would be concerned about hearing Hiakru, but this time, across from em, a normal build man stepped out of the shadows. He was almost a whole foot taller then me, had blond hair and green eyes. I made sure to study him just in case something happened.

"Are you alright Mr.?" He asked casually with a slight smile. He slowly got closer and I could hear Hikaru in the distance.

"I'm fine." I lied while walking deeper into the ally. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed send when I bumped into two tall heavily muscled men, that were blocking the ally way. I accidentally dropped my phone.

"He's the one. The younger Hitachiin." the blond haired man said. The next thing I knew the dark-haired men were trying to restrain me. I struggled, kicked, punched, even bit one of them before a black van pulled into the ally. I quickly glanced at my phone. I could see that Hikaru had picked up and the call was still going.

"Hikaru!" I yelled, "Hikaru, I'm being-" I was cut off with a hand on my mouth. I bit that hand until I tasted blood. "I'm being kidnaped Hikaru! Hikaru!" Then I heard a gunshot and the world went black.

(okay so hopefully it wasn't too bad, and I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger lol)


	2. Hikaru's true feelings

Okay guys =) so I am finally getting up the courage to post the second chapter =)

(I am actually sorry I took so long I originally wanted this chapter up by last Sunday but a lot happened last week and I have been writing more this week so I got busy. BUT just so you know, I am on chapter 7 of this story (in pre-writing form) so you know it will continue for while)

In know lots of you just added this to your favorites or alerts, but I would like some feedback if you have any. I like all of my reviews so far and I actually have a question for you all.

My friend Akari was very disappointed that the happy story ended and so, I made a second chapter and started on a third. I originally made this just for her but I have been debating on if I should actually just continue that story all together.

And for those of you wondering, yes the continuation has lemon =)

who with?

The twins of course. Okay, so now that we have that out of the way I will save the other announcements for after the story. PLEASE READ THEM~

Warnings: well you'll just have to find out, I am too lazy =P

Disclaimer: (since I forgot this last time... ( my bad)

I do not own ouran high school host club.

If I did Hikaru would never have fallen for Haruhi =(

Chapter 2 Hikaru's true feelings

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" I yelled into the phone as I rushed toward the sound of his voice. Why did he have to run away? I could hear a gun shot through the voice only a second before I actually heard it, then I heard the scream of my other half and my heart stopped. Tears started to stream down my face as I screamed for Kaoru and saw a black van speed past me. I didn't need some one to tell me that, that's where my twin was. I angrily turned to see the back of it and carefully picked out the letter WIN on the license plate. Kami sure does have a sick sense of humor. I threw my phone angrily on the ground. Kaoru's hurt, maybe dead- no. I know he's not dead. If he were dead I would be dead as well right? Surely Kami had that much kindness that he would kill me together with my twin. I kneeled, crying into my hands. How could I let this happen?

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and heard whimpering noises. Maybe this was just a bad dream?

"Hikaru...I wasn't fast enough. I didn't get there in time." I heard Haruhi say. I don't really want to call her my girlfriend unless I have to.

You see the only reason I asked her out was because I couldn't have Kaoru. We're twins after all. Not to mention I don't think he would ever think that way about me. Why would he? I'm insensitive and say what I want without knowing the consequences. I shrugged out of her arms and angrily picked up my phone. I went to my contacts and pressed "K", then pressed call. Kyoya answered on the first ring.

"What can I do for you Hikaru?"

I barely let him finish before I yelled, "Kaoru was kidnaped, he's shot and in a black van that has the three letters WIN on the license plate." I told him quickly and making sure my voice didn't crack.

"Hikaru I am calling my families police force right now. We will find him Hikaru, I promise you that." I hung up the phone and threw it again, making Haruhi flinch. This time my phone broke.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry, but I really want to be aline right now." I said standing up. I couldn't even look at her right now. I was the reason Kaoru ran. I was the reason he was in that situation. I am the reason he is hurt and will probably be hurt worse. I started walking to where I saw the van leave from. I didn't care where Haruhi went, or what she did right now.

I walked slowly and silently through the darkening alley. Even though the light was fading I could make out blood spots next to a pink flip-phone. More tears rolled silently down my face. I don't think I've ever cried this much. I gingerly picked up Kaoru's phone. This is also the first time I'll have to sleep without him tonight. I called a car to pick me up because I don't think I could have walked home without collapsing.

"Hikaru?" I heard Haruhi say behind me.

"What is it Haruhi?" I asked exasperated.

"Can I at least get a right home? I'm scared to walk alone."

"Sure." I said simply. I didn't care. I just wanted to curl up to Kaoru's pillow. WE dropped off Haruhi in silence and went home. By the time I opened the front door, it was completely dark outside. I distantly heard the maids say, welcome home master Hikaru. I vaguely smelled dinner. I wasn't hungry.

I trudged up the stairs and went to our room slamming the door. I am angry at myself and upset that I am the cause of Kaoru being hurt. I looked through Kaoru's ring-tones with watery eyes and shaky fingers until I found what I wanted. I found the ring-tone I use for Kaoru. I set it on loop and cried into his pillow. I don't know when I fell asleep, all I know is, I no longer liked sleeping. Even my subconscious missed Kaoru. I dreamed about all the times Kaoru got hurt. As much as I liked seeing Kaoru in my dreams, I didn't want to see him hurt. I woke up crying and one of the maids shook my arm.

"It's time for school master Hikaru." She said quietly.

"I'm not going." I said burying my face back into Kaoru's pillow. I could still faintly smell strawberries from his shampoo. The maid left me alone after that.

Right before I hit sleep I heard Kyoya's ring-tone on Kaoru's phone. I was immediately awake.

"What is it Kyoya! Did you find him? Is Kaoru alright!" I screamed into the phone.

"Hikaru, calm down please. We found the van, but it abandoned. They switched cars and we are still looking. I've set some of my officers at every exit via car out of the city and they search every car. This was set in place five minutes after you called. They haven't left the city so that narrows it down. Any more clues you can give us would be very helpful Hikaru."

"I wasn't there." I said sadly. "I only saw the van leave and I heard the gun shot but I didn't see anyone. Kaoru called me and told me he was being kidnaped but that's it."

"Did you at least hear any other voices?" He asked. I thought back.

~flashback~

"_Kaoru! Kaoru!" I yelled._

"_Quick put him in the car."_

"_Hikaru!"_

"_Kaoru!"_

_Then the gunshot._

_-end-_

(sorry I don't like flashbacks D= )

"Yeah, but I didn't hear any names."

"If we have any suspects I need you to listen to their testimony's. That way we will know for sure it's him. Until then try to see if you remember anything else. I will let you know if we find any more leads." He hung up first.

I honestly wanted to stop hoping at this point, it hurt to hope. But I wont give up on Kaoru. I refuse to give up on him.

"Master Hikaru." A maid said knocking on the door. "A police officer is here to see you."

"Send him in." I said uncaringly. ( says that's not a word .)

"Actually sir, I'm a girl." She said walking three steps into the room and saluting me. "Master Kyoya sent me for two reasons sir." She said waiting for my reaction.

"What are they?" I asked finally looking at her. She had short boy-like black hair with emerald green eyes. She walked over to the bedside table and took Kaoru's phone.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Normally I wouldn't question Kyoya's judgement, but that was Kaoru's! She attached something to the back of it and set it back down for me to grab and hold next to my heart.

"That way we can trace a call if the kidnapers decide to call you. Secondly," She said facing me. "I am to guard you incase something were to happen, sir."

I felt more relieved after hearing her explanation and carefully set Kaoru's phone back on the table.

"You should have just said so in the first place. Then what is your name officer?" I snuggled back up to Kaoru's pillow. I didn't really care about her name, but I figured I should be nice. At least this once.

"You can call me Lieutenant Hawkeye, sir."

"Then call me Hikaru." I replied, half asleep.

"Alright, Hikaru."

I smiled sadly and was woken again by Kaoru's phone ringing. It wasn't anyone I knew, the ring-tone was set as his normal ring-tone, not an Id's number. As I went to reach for it, Hawkeye did something to the back, Then she flipped open my twin's phone and pressed the accept button her hers at the same time. Then I finally got Kaoru's phone back.

"Hello?" I said tentatively.

"Hikaru Hitachiin?" It was the guy who took Kaoru! My eyes grew wide with realization and rage.

"What did you do to Kaoru! Where is he! You-"

"Hikaru." I heard a pained whimper on the other side.

"Kaoru!" I said softly. I heard the sound of skin on skin, and Kaoru's gasp of pain.

"Your brother is pretty bruised Hikaru. Not to mention he's still bleeding."

"You bastard." I spat at him through the phone. "What do you want from us!" I yelled angrily.

"Just 5 million yen and a free pass out of the country. You better hurry Hikaru. Kaoru seems to be in a lot of pain, and I am sure he will be in more before we give him back." All while he was talking I could hear Kaoru faintly in the background again. He was singing. And I knew the song he was singing. But what did it mean.

"Strange, strange, in your perfect world..." It was Strange by- that was it! It was Tokio Hotel! I understood now! I know where Kaoru is. Then I heard Kaoru scream again.

"I'm sorry, Hika-" Kaoru was cut off again by his yelling it made me sick.

"Better hurry Hikaru." He hung up. I threw my pillow across the room and Hawkeye was already on the phone with Kyoya. I grabbed her phone.

"Kyoya! He's in an abandoned Hotel! You have to help him Kyoya!"

"His signal said he was at a private residence Hikaru."

"I don't care what technology said Kyoya! I am saying that he is in a Hotel. He hinted at it for me." There was silence for only two seconds even though it seemed longer.

"Alright Hikaru. Meet us at the hospital."

I threw Hawkeye's phone at her while I rushed around to pull on new clothes. I didn't care if there was a girl in the room. I was going to see Kaoru soon.

-Chapter 2 end-

**Alright so again sorry this wasn't up sooner. And 'Silently Hurting Inside**'** your review made me very happy...and scared so that is another reason I updated. . As I already said I have more chapter outlines. I originally was going to stop at 5 chapters, but the ending was crappy and my friends Akari and Hikaru (I'll explain in a little bit) talked me into making a new ending. So that is what is currently happening.**

**As for my friend Hikaru, this takes a little explaining but not much. My one friend and I have this whole friend family and she is my twin. Since we like the twins we decided that she would be Hikaru and I would be Kaoru, so there you have it. Yes we are weird. Look where it got me =) lots of reviews and happiness (mixed with suspense) for others. It makes me happy that you all like this story =)**

**Honestly I thought I might get some bash reviews (I wouldn't have paid them any mind) but it is nice to know that no one has bashed me =)**

**Okay so again, Let me know if you want me to continue the happy story that currently has another 2 chapters attached, even though I made it end . **

**Also if you want it to continue the rating will be changed to M.**

**This story is rated M for the 3****rd**** chapter that hopefully will get posted this weekend as well to make up for how long this took. And I am very sorry for how long the author notes are =( I hope you don't mind too much. **


	3. Kaoru is found

_Okay so, I felt bad about making_ _you wait so long for Chapter 2._

_I originally wanted a new chapter every Sunday._

_So to make up for it I am posting chapter 3 now =) _

_I hope you guys aren't angry and as I said before I am not giving up on this story anytime soon. I actually finished chapter 7 last night =)_

_so please keep up with the reviews I love them 3_

_also I feel I should warn you guys that rape is in this chapter =( I personally don't like it but it will make sense in later chapters so it was kinda necessary._

_Also in the last chapter _'_Miss Hal Gibson_' _noticed a spelling error, you are right that aline was supposed to be alone and that's my fault for not rereading through it, and I apologize I just really wanted to update lol. I hope their aren't any more and if there are I apologize in advance._

**Chapter 3 Kaoru is found**

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I woke up just in time to see the abandoned hotel we stayed at only once before. Hikaru and I we're at a business meeting here right before it closed down. I was being carried by the two stronger men. I turned my head to where we came from and noticed a red mini van. I also noticed that it was right before sunrise. I passed out again when they roughly threw me on the ground of the suite Hikaru and I shared.

I woke up to someone slapping me. My left hand was handcuffed to the radiator. I was tired from so much blood loss via the gun shot wound on my left side. If I wasn't dead yet, then the bullet must have miraculously missed any organs.

"Rise and Shine sleeping beauty." I heard someone say seductively. At first I thought it was Hikaru. But that wasn't his voice. Was it? I didn't think it was. "Kaoru Hitachiin, it's time to wake up." He said more viciously but still seductively., he didn't like to wait. This wasn't Hikaru. He would never use that tone of voice with me.

My eyes snapped open when I realized it wasn't Hikaru. A devilish grin was placed upon the face of the man in the alley. The one with blond hair and emerald eyes.

"You see, Kaoru Hitachiin, you are my new toy. I've had many before you. You just happened to spark my interest." He put his fingers on my face. Even though I was scared and shaking I slapped his hand away. He smirked and the next thing I knew, I was being pushed against the radiator so my back was to him.

"You know what this is right?" He asked holding a knife to my face. I blinked upcomprehendingly at it afraid of what was going to happen. "And you remember all of the maze's you drew in your notebooks?" How did he know that? The next thing I knew I couldn't hold back a moan of pain as the knife started to move along my back. It cut past the flesh on my shoulder blades in straight lines that I guess would be a maze eventually. Tears spilled down my face and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming due to the searing pain in my side and now the streaks of pain being carved into my back. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I ended up screaming a little but went immediately back to biting my lip. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. I couldn't help it sometimes but I tried very _very_ hard.

I could hear the laughter of the man behind me while he cut into my flesh. One small cut after the next, making a pattern that made my whole back hurt. It seemed like hours before he finally stopped. It actually had been hours. According to the light streaming through the window it was about time to wake up for school. I noticed that my vision started to get blurry and pushed it to the back of my mind. I wasn't about to pass out right now. I refused. Due to not passing out I got very dizzy. I could see my own blood on the floor and he slammed me back against the wall so I was facing him and his bloody knife again. I grimaced at the pain and opened my eyes to see that mans face dangerously close to mine. He smirked when he was only centimeters from my lips and stood up while opening his phone.

"Hikaru Hitachiin?" He asked into the phone. My eyes grew wide and my heart raced. I swear the world stopped moving for an instant before that man pulled roughly on my hair and put the phone close enough for me to hear Hikaru screaming at that man. I loved him even if he was angry. "Hikaru." I whimpered. The blond haired man laughed and smacked me hard across the face. I was probably going to get a bruise because I definitely had a headache. I gasped painfully and the sound the contact made, made my ears ring. I knew Hikaru couldn't see me, so I had to reassure him that I was fine.

"Hikaru!" I called, "I'm okay, Hikaru."

"Your brother is pretty bruised, Hikaru." That man said. Was I? I couldn't see myself but I was more bloody then bruised. "Not to mention he is till bleeding." There we go. "Just 5 million yen and a free pass out of the country. You better hurry Hikaru. Kaoru seems to be in a lot of pain..." He continued talking while I realized how to tell Hikaru where I was without that man noticing.

"Freak of nature, stuck in reality. I don't fit the picture. I'm not what you want me to be, sorry. Under the radar, out of the system, caught in the spotlight, that's my existence. You want me to change. But all I feel is strange. Strange, in your perfect world." I couldn't sing anymore as tears were streaming down my face and that man had his hand around my throat. Then he stood up and kicked me on the side where I was shot. I couldn't help but scream. I couldn't tell if that man laughed at me or Hikaru, or both.

"I'm sorry, Hika-" I couldn't help but scream again as I was kicked again in the same place but, it had more power this time.

"Better hurry Hikaru." That man said, and hung up, throwing his phone on the bed. "You were perfect, my dear." He said seductively. I don't know what is wrong with this guy. But apparently he finds it attractive to abuse people. He kissed me roughly, and harshly bit my lip making it bleed. I whimpered as he ran his hands up my chest. I kicked at him but I was too tired and weak. He grabbed my leg and slowly ran his hand up my thigh, making me shiver in disgust.

"Stop." I whimpered. Tears kept rolling down my face as I noticed the bulge in his pants. I knew this could only go downward from here. He kissed down my chest and he started taking off my pants. "Stop!" I yelled trying to push him away. He growled at me and uncuffed me just to pin me to the floor with one hand. His groin was against mine. His was hard, mine was far from it. He pinned my wrists to the floor with one hand. Any time I screamed or tried to wiggle out from under him, he would press against my gun shot wound with his knee. Once he had my pants and boxers off, he quickly flipped me over. Shit, this is horrible. I had to choose my words carefully because I didn't want to think about what was going to happen.

I vaguely heard a bottle being squeezed while I was trying to get away from him. Though a violent shove to my left side and a hard smack to my back got me to stop and writhe in pain. Then I felt so much more pain as I felt something violently enter my rear end. I screamed as he laughed and entered another finger, then a third all too soon. This was not good.

"Stop! Ah, you're hurting me!" I kept screaming over and over for him to stop as I tried to get away. Then he removed his fingers and replaced them with something bigger and in my opinion much more disgusting. I wouldn't mind if it were Hikaru but, he dowsn't love me. Why would he love me? I cried as I felt that man thrust into me over and over. I hated it. I wished I would just die of blood loss already. The only one I wanted in there was Hikaru. And that would never happen. This seemed to go on for hours before he finally released inside of me and left me to cry and curl up in a ball on the floor. He got dressed quickly, not that I looked or cared. I felt gross. I felt dirty. Any chance I had with Hikaru was definitely shot now. How could he ever love someone like me. Over sensitive and dirty. A bad combination.

"We've got the place surrounded. Come out with your hand up." That man, that thing, laughed.

"Your brother is smarter then I gave him credit for." Were his last words to me as he left the room. I just stayed in my little ball. The police would find me eventually. I was to tired and sad to move. I don't remember anything until Kyoya shook me awake and I broke out into tears again.

"It's okay Kaoru, you're safe. You need to stay awake for me though, okay?" I don't even know if Kyoya noticed but I nodded slightly. Kyoya gingerly picked me up bridle style and my eyes started to close. I was really tired. Surely a little sleep wouldn't hurt. "Kaoru!" Kyoya yelled I flinched and looked at him apologetically. We took the elevator down to the first floor and Kyoya helped me to lay down in the back of one of his families sports cars as we rushed to, the hospital maybe?

"Where's Hikaru!" I whispered, definitely awake now. I needed him, where was he? I feel like I'm dying. I felt sick, like I was going to throw up.

"He's waiting at one of my families hospitals, just hang in there Kaoru." He said noticing my mood shift and quickly handed me a bag for trash in the car. I silently thanked him as I could no longer hold in my stomach acid. We got to the hospital soon after and they had a stretcher waiting for me. Hikaru was there.

"Hikaru!" I yelled. I was scared and I could see he had come to the same conclusion I had. He knew I wouldn't last much longer, with just one glance at my pale and blood covered figure. All I wanted was a shower and a nap.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted back to me. He tried to grab my outstretched hand, but the doctors held him back as they rushed me inside.

"Hikaru!" I called. I heard him call back my name before the doors closed. The lights were killer on my eyes. They rushed me down a maze of hallways asking me all kinda of stupid questions the probably already knew. For example, my name. We established this in the parking lot. They poked me with needles and I didn't appreciate it. Then they had to put me under, I didn't mind. I wanted to sleep anyway. I think I slept too heavily.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I was pacing in the waiting room when I had to grab my heart. It was in so much pain and I immediately knew that Kaoru was in trouble. I ran straight to the O.R. to see Kaoru's heart monitor flat line and the doctor yell, "Clear!"

"Kaoru!" I yelled running to his bed, not caring that the doctors were yelling at me to leave.

"Clear!" When I still heard the flat line I grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"Kaoru, don't leave me! I love you Kaoru! We're twins! We're supposed to die together remember! I love you Kao! Please, just don't leave me!" I yelled as loud as I could and tears streamed down my face. As one of my tears touched his hand his heart beat came back. Kyoya came in right then.

"Let him stay. For Kaoru's sake." The doctors had to obey him, even if it wasn't protocol. At least I would have to leave his side anymore.

-End Chapter 3-

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

So what do you think? Was it bad? Did you like it? What did you like about it? Let me know.

Also I am sorry for any spelling errors but I am too lazy to go through and check anything that isn't red .

So please don't hate my laziness.

Be thankful I wasn't lazy enough to type this chapter lol

So, thank you for reading and please leave me a review

they are very encouraging and help me to...well...not be lazy =)


	4. Hikaru's failed confession

**Okay, here is the promised chapter 4 =) I am going to update every Sunday, you don't have to worry, I will keep updating and I am just starting on the draft of chapter 10. =) This wont end for while. I still ask for constructive criticism or just your thoughts on the chapter. Hopes, fears, anything will do for a review =)**

**Chapter 4 Hikaru's failed confession**

**Hikaru's P.O.V**

I held Kaoru's hand as they fed him more blood from an IV in his arm, and they had to cut the bullet out. I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't help but feel guilt.

"Bullet wound to the left abdomen, missed all organs. This kid is insanely lucky." A nurse told Kyoya from across the room. I could still hear though. "Many lacerations of his back, some lacerations in the anal tissue." My eyes grew wide.

"He was raped?" I yelled. Kaoru's heart rate spiked.

"Hikaru, calm down!" Kyoya yelled at me. I was furious but did as he asked as best as I could. Kaoru's heart rate stabilized again when I squeezed his hand for reassurance. Some of the doctors glared at me for a second. "Continue." Kyoya told the nurse.

"He also has many contusions and possibly some internal bleeding, but it's too soon to tell." Kyoya nodded and thanked the nurse. I glowered at the floor. Why did I have to kiss Haruhi right in front of him? How could he even love me now? More tears slipped down my face.

"Please don't leave me Kao." I squeaked. They had to bandage up his whole torso. When they were finally done, they wheeled him to his own room, but Kaoru still needed to have a blood IV, and a heart monitor. I still wouldn't let go of Kaoru's hand. I fell asleep sometime around 6 AM. I woke up fine minutes later with Kaoru screaming.

"Please, stop! Please! It hurts! Stop! Please!" My eyes snapped open. My Kaoru was drenched in sweat, tossing, turning, and screaming.

I immediately jumped out of my seat and put my hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the bed. "Kao! Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" I yelled. His eyes snapped open. Kaoru took one look at me and burst into tears. He held my hand to his cheek and cried. "Kaoru." I said softly. He opened his teary and blood-shot eyes to see my golden ones staring right back. "I'm sorry Kaoru."

"It's not your fault Hikaru." He hiccupped and turned red. Even his heart monitor said he was embarrassed. I smiled warmly and sat on the bed next to him.

"But Kao," I started, he smiled, "It is mu fault." He frowned, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have-"

"No, Hikaru-"

"Kao, listen." I said sternly but calmly, "You wouldn't have run, if I hadn't have tried to cut our bonds." I waited for his reaction, and I could no longer look him in the eyes.

"Hikaru." He hiccupped again. "You..._tried_ to break our bond?" He said sadly. I couldn't tell if that was sadness I put there, or sadness that was there beforehand. It was hard not to cry. And when I say that I mean it. Usually I can hold back tears easily in front of people. I almost let them slip. I couldn't let Kaoru see me cry though. "Hika?" He said sadly but calmly. I guess I waited pretty long to answer.

"I'm sorry Kao. I didn't know what would happen. But-" I almost choked on my words. My throat started to close and tears were definate in my eyes. I tried to hide them the best I could.

"Hika." I heard the soft voice of my twin call.

"Kaoru... I love you, you know that. But I thought dating Haruhi would be the best. I noticed you getting distant and I-" I had to stop again to breathe. " I thought that you wouldn't care so much." I had to finish. I hated lying to him. It wasn't technically a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. I didn't think he would ever love me, and now, I would be amazed if he loved me at all. I felt a hand very lightly on my cheek. Shocked, I snapped my eyes to Kaoru's and tears finally fell from my eyes. He was so innocent.

He was smiled gently at me. I was amazed. After everything he's been though in the past 48 hours I had no idea how he could smile at all.

"Hikaru." He even sounded gentle. And so at peace. " I will always love you. More then you will ever know. And I don't blame you. I only blame myself. I shouldn't have over reacted. If you really want to be with Haruhi, I have to let you go. I sh-"

"I don't want to be with Haruhi." I said smiling at Kaoru, who was now shocked and confused. "I want to be with you, Kaoru." He turned red and his heart rate sped up. He was so cute.

"Hikaru." He whispered. Then the door flew open and in walked an angry nurse.

"I figured he was up! What are you doing! His heart rate is all over the place. Stop teasing him. Just because he most likely wont remember your conversation, doesn't mean you can tease him!" She reset his heart monitor and was about to leave before I stopped her.

"What do you mean he wont remember?"

She sighed angrily and walked over to me. Then she whispered, "He is on a high dosage of pain killers right now. His memory will be really foggy for while, he may never remember your conversation. I suggest you make him get some more sleep." She left after that, and I was too stunned to stop her. I just confessed to Kaoru, and he wouldn't remember it?

"Hika?" I turned back to my little brother with more tears in my eyes. "What's wrong, Hika?" He asked confused and tiredly.

"I'm just sad because you might forget me, Kaoru."

"I'll never forget you, Hikaru. You are me."

He fell asleep before I could say anything else. I sat back in my chair and put my head on the bed, not once letting go of my brother's hand. I would never let him go again. I fell asleep again some long time after that. I was awake when they woke Kaoru to change his bandages, but I was out like a light after that. I woke up sometime afer that to the banding of the door being flung open.

I was sure if I was on a heart monitor, Kaoru and I would have matched in our reactions.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! My favorite pair of twins! How are my children doing!" Tamaki's over exited voice called front he doorway. Kyoya shook his head at Tamaki. I noticed Kyoya was still writing in his book. Hani bounded into the room giggling. He was holding a box over his heard as he stood on the other side of Kaoru's bed. Kaoru and I showed the same annoyed look on our face from being woken up by the host club. Tamaki all but danced into the room and everyone followed our leader.

"Kao-Chan! How are you feeling?" Hani asked rather loudly.

"He's on pain meds." I answered for him. "His memory is going to be foggy." I continued. I couldn't make eye contact with my twin anymore. I felt that if I made eye contact that I would cry. I just couldn't let the club see my cry. Except for Kyoya. But then, he saw everything.

"Kao-Chan! Guess what! I brought you and Hika-Chan some cake." Kaoru and I looked surprisingly at the box that Hani-Senpai had put on Kaoru's lap.

"Thank you Hani-Senpai." Kaoru said shocked and confused.

"It's no problem Kao-Chan! I just want you to get better soon."

"We all do." Kyoya spoke up and was staring at Kaoru. Why was he staring. He looked quickly at my quizzical gaze and smirked, which just ticked me off. I glanced quickly at Kaoru's questioning face, he was looking at Kyoya. I looked back at Kyoya, but he was already writing in his notebook again. I glared at the floor, why was Kyoya teasing my brother? We talked for another fifteen minutes or so.

"Okay, everyone has to leave now." I wasn't gong anywhere and Kaoru only reenforced that by gripping my hand tighter.

"Please, don't leave me, Hika." He said quietly as tears started to form in his eyes. His breath and heart rate quickened. I brought his hand to my cheek.

"Shh...shh, it's okay Kaoru. I'm here I'm not going anywhere Kao. I promise." I whispered back while rubbing his raised arm with my free hand. Everyone in the host club made a silent exit. All except one. And that was the one person the hospital couldn't tell to leave.

The nurse left knowing I wasn't going to leave and she couldn't tell Kyoya what to do. She sighed on her way out. I smiled at Kaoru who was almost asleep again. I moved the cakes Hani had put on his lap, on the chair next to me instead.

I put Kaoru's hand back on te bed but I still wouldn't let go of that hand. Not while Kao needed me.

"Hikaru." I heard the dark prince from only three steps away from me. I pulled my golden eyes away from Kaoru's similar golden orbs to glance at the dark ones staring down at me. "Why don't you go take a shower, Hikaru. I'll watch over Kaoru for you." I looked to my twin. We were equally confused. I didn't really trust Kyoya right now. Not after he teased my brother.

I looked into Kaoru's eyes, silently asking him if I should indeed take a shower. I wasn't so sure about leaving his side. Especially with Kyoya here. He was called the dark prince for a reason right? What if he tried to hurt my Kaoru? After what seemed like forever where all sorts of questions formed in my head Kaoru nodded.

"You should shower Hika." He said sweetly. He looked so cute when he smiled like that. I wiped away the dumbfounded look off my face.

"I won't be long. Fifteen minuted at the most." I said reluctantly standing up.

"Take your time, Hika." I smiled at my twin and very reluctantly slid my hand out of his. I took a weary glance at Kyoya and he handed me a white bag.

"I thought you might like a change of clothes." I took the bag looking into it for a brief moment.

"Thanks." I muttered. Maybe I was just being paranoid about Kyoya. Once in the bathroom I turned on the hot water and put the toilet seat down. I set my clothes on it in reverse order than I wanted to put them on so I wouldn't have to look for the items later. I pulled out a towel from the cabinet under the sink and placed it on top of the clothes Kyoya brought me. Coincidentally they were the clothes I went to see Haruhi's family in. I then quickly slipped out o f the clothes I was currently wearing. I threw them in the white bag, on top of the matching clothes Kyoya brought Kaoru. I stepped into the shower feeling like something wasn't right. I had a really bad feeling but I had no idea why.

I quickly ran shampoo through my hair and soap over my body. I rinsed quickly and turned the shower off. I checked my phone, it had only been ten minutes. I smiled then dried and changed. I threw my towel in the hamper, pocketing my cell phone.

I walked out and smiled at my now sleeping brother. Kyoya walked towards me.

"He doesn't blame you, you know." I nodded sadly. " I would." Kyoya left with those words digging into my heart. I sat down with a sigh, tears stinging my golden eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of Kaoru.

**End, for now =)**

**so tell me how it was, please =)**


	5. Kaoru's bottled up anger

**I really want to thank you all for reading my story, it makes me really happy even though I am going through some hard times right now. **

**And I want to apologize to everyone I made cry, I really didn't want to make any of you cry I promise.**

**When I found out I made you cry I felt terrible but happy that you guys liked my story so much.**

**Though I have noticed the number of reviews and such dropping over the chapters and really appreciate those of you who review me even to say that you like the story and wish for me to continue, because it's a confidence booster it really is. =)**

**YaoiGirly**

**Hatsune Miku 01**

**otaco**

**Toxiic monkkii ()**

**Miss Hal Gibson**

**alois pinstripe ()**

**Those are all my lovely reviewers of chapter 4 =)**

**A very special thank you to all of you**

**And for everyone who reads this story, I feel I should inform you that this story will have a second story after it's finished. I finally finished the story last week and was surprised at my own ending. I honestly had no idea what will happen, but it is a good ending and it will leave you guys anticipating the second series.**

_**So without any further adieu, I give you, Chapter 5 **_**=)**

**Chapter 5: Kaoru's bottled up anger**

**Kaoru's POV**

Hikaru walked into the bathroom even though I didn't want him to. I knew he would be our soon and he wasn't far away but i never wanted to be separated from him ever again. If the bathroom weren't in this room, I wouldn't have let him go, even if that is selfish of me. I stared at the door for a minute then reluctantly looked at Kyoya who had taken Hikaru's seat on my right.

"You need to talk now Kaoru. I'm sorry to have you reliving painful memories but we weren't able to get the guy who did this to you , and we don't know what he looks like."

"You didn't catch him!" I shouted. The water was running now so thankfully Hikaru didn't hear me.

"Kaoru, it was a big hotel and we checked all the rooms, he was no where to be found. Now calm down!"He told me forcefully. My heart monitor was picking up speed and I had started hyperventilating. I took a few deep breaths and imagined Hikaru's arms being protectively around my waist. I managed to calm down after a few minutes. Hikaru would be out in ten.

"I didn't hear any names." I sighed with tears in my eyes. "There were three men, and at least one driving the van. The two who retrained me were muscular and had black hair, blue eyes...I think one might have had a scar on the left side of his face. The main man..." I shook my head as I few tears fell. I felt so weak, crying in public."He had blond hair, green eyes. No unusual markings. Normal build... I don't know the height." Kyoya nodded and I laid down.

"You should get some rest." I nodded and criedc into my pillow. Sleep took me before Hikaru came back.

Hikaru and I sat on our porch smiling at the sun. Suddenly hands reached out to my twin and we both looked.

"Hikaru." Said a smiling Haruhi, waiting for my brother to grasp her hands. He smirked and did so. She pulled him off the porch and away from the house. Away from me.

I woke with a start and Hikaru tightened his grip on my hand reassuringly. I looked at him and he smiled at me.. I could see falseness in his smile.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" I questioned. He looked at my hand for a second, then the floor and sighed.

"It's nothing important Kao." He replied.

"It's important to me." I said back to him, we looked in each others eyes for countless moments until he took my hand again and kissed it lightly, making a faint blush appear on my cheeks. He smiled warmly at me, I returned his smile.

"So, when am I going to get to go home?" I asked happily. Hikaru pressed my nurses call button. I giggled at his laziness.

"Yes, Mr. Hitachiin?" She asked politely in the doorway.

"When can I/he go home?" Hikaru and I asked at the same time. The nurse smiled and looked between us a little confused. If it weren't for me laying in the bed she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Well as long as you clean the wounds and change the bandages I don't see why you can't go home now. I'll get the doctor." She left the room with a small bow. I smiled at Hikaru.

"See Hikaru, now you can actually play doctor at home." I giggled. We never actually did any brotherly love at home, unless we were coming up with skits for the club. It wasn't until I actually started to fall for Hikaru that everything was so different.

"Here." Hikaru handed a bag towards me. "Kyoya brought your matching outfit." I looked in the bag and smiled, then I froze. What was in it for Kyoya? He never does anything unless it benefits him in some way. Well, I better not worry about it right now. "You okay Kao?"

I looked to my brother's worried amber eyes, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind is all. The doctor knocked on the door and walked in with the nurse from before.

"I was told you would like to go home." He said looked through my file.

"Yeah, if I can." I said hopefully squeezing my brothers hand.

The doctor nodded with a smile. "Sure, I don't see why not. Hikaru, can I talk to you while your brother gets dressed please?" Hikaru nodded and followed the doctor and nurse outside.

'See, he's just going to leave you again. How do you know you can trust Hikaru? Can you really trust someone who didn't come to save you? Who was the person who found you, Kaoru?' An unknown voice spoke to me as I got dressed.

"Kyoya." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

'Don't you think that maybe the only reason Hikaru is still here is to look good for Haruhi?'

"No, he wouldn't do that." I sat on the bed hugging my knees to my chest. Who are you anyway?"

'I'm the other you.'

My eyes grew wide, shocked at his accusation, "the other me?"

'Your shadow.'

"My shadow?"

'Can you stop repeating everything I say?'

"Sorry."

'You are too kind to ever hate your brother. You are too kind to hate anyone. I am all those bad emotions. But if you think about it, Hikaru caused me to exist. You wouldn't have these bad emotions if it weren't for him. So I have a game.'

"A game?"

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked coming back in the room. "Are you alright? I thought i heard you talking to someone." He sat on the bed in front of me.

"I'm okay Hika." I pulled the best smile I could after that conversation with that shadow.

"Okay. Well, the doctor is giving me the supplied to take care of you." He said seductivly making me blush.

'Just listen to that sick bastard, using you. You just got raped~ And he thinks you want to have sex with him!' The shadow said angrily making me blush.

'I think it's cute.' A more girly voice answered back. I was shocked and confused. Hikaru hadn't noticed my mood swings because he was talking to the nurse who had come back with a plastic bag and a wheelchair. She helped me into the wheelchair while Hikaru put the little possessions we had into the bag Kyoya put our clothes in.

Hikaru then wheeled me out of the room as I focused on the voices in my head that were now bickering.

'I don't understand how you or Kaoru even like Hikaru. It's obvious that he just uses everyone.'

'But he's so kawaii and sweet when he needs to be. I only think he used Haruhi, poor girl.'

'What do you mean! I don't care about that bitch, she deserved it. But he just plays with Kaoru's emotions like he doesn't even care about him!'

'That's not true.'

'You're the more sensitive one Kaori. Shouldn't you be the one to agree with me?'

'I agree on some levels but Hikaru is always there when we need him. He hasn't left Kaoru's side since then.'

'You're a liar. Where was he when Kaoru was raped? And did you see how easy it was to coax him to take a shower without us. I'm sorry, he's an unreliable bastard. Not to mention that he satisfies himself with brotherly love and then runs off to Haruhi. She is his girlfriend remember.' I twirled my hands around each other nervously as shadow talked. I did see his point though and that's what scared me.

'Kage, you're not even considering Hikaru's side of the story.' Kaori said clearly upset now.

'Anyway Kaoru,' Kage started, 'The game I mentioned. I want to see if Hikaru really does care. So why don't we play, the which one is Kaoru game? I'll let you think about it.' Then he stopped talking.

'Don't worry Kaoru. Kage wont hurt Hikaru. He just wants to trade places with you and see if Hikaru can tell the two of you apart. I think he weill. Hikaru really loves you Kaoru.' I smiled sadly at Kaori's thoughts. The only problem is that I really don't think he would notice.

"You okay Kaoru?" Hikaru asked helping me sit on our bed. I wondered how we got here but I didn't care enough to ask. I knew the mechanics. I looked at my twins anxious eyes. "You wouldn't talk to me the whole ride here, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm..." I trailed off into silence as I felt Kaori wanting to take control. I was too tired to stop her.

I smiled very happily at my brother. "Hikaru!" I shouted, my voice more high pitched then usual, I proceeded to jump off the bed and hug Hikaru around his neck so he had to hug my waist to keep us from falling over.

"Kao?" He asked surprised.

"I knew you cared Hikaru! You do know when something's wrong- wait." I let go of Hikaru and took a stop back. "Did you say Kao?"

"That is your name, isn't it Kaoru. I've only been your twin for sixteen years."

"Oh dear." Kaori said before Kage forced his way out. I glared at my brother and roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You are so stupid it makes me laugh." I said with a sneer.

"Kao, what's going on?" Hikaru said putting his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"I'm not Kaoru you dunce. I'm Kage and I hate your guts Hikaru! All you do is use people and push them aside like garbage. Worst of all you don't even know that Kaoru has currently three personalities. You probably can't even tell us apart."

"What?" Hikaru asked shocked.

'Don't hurt him Kage!' I couldn't help but scream in my mind. Kaori tried to consol me.

"Kaoru's worried I'm going to hurt you. I just might, if you make me angry enough." I got up and walked to the guest room across the hall and three doors down.

**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter =)**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	6. Hikaru's wrong decision

**I am so happy, thank you all my wonderful reviewers =)**

**I got 12 reviews on chapter 5 alone**

**I thank you all so much**

**So here is the long awaited chapter 6**

**I wanted to post 6 and 7 together today because I am really upset this weekend and writing helps, but my friend Akari (who has recently became Tamaki) kidnaped that chapter 3 weeks ago and hasn't finished reading it yet .**

**Don't worry it isn't an extremely long chapter or anything she just hasn't read it back and I told her that I need it for you guys because I don't want to disappoint you, if anything I will kidnap it back.**

**So to make up for this disappointment I made a oneshot, I warn you it is sad but my twin and I agree that the story is really good and you guys should like it =)**

**So without anymore interruptions **

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6 Hikaru's wrong decision**

**Hikaru's POV**

"Hikaru, can I talk to you while your brother gets dressed please?" I nodded and followed the doctor outside. "Nurse please get a wheelchair and all the things Hikaru will need to care for his brother." The nurse left us.

"So what is this about Dr. Marco?" I asked, concerned for my little brother.

"Well Mr. Hitachiin, Your brother will be fine physically for sure. It's his psychological state I'm worried about. We won't know how this experience will effect him, and if he will have any PTSD's."

"It's not for sure, but if he is showing any signs, call Kyoya Ootori. He will be able to help you." I bowed respectfully to the doctor and turned back to the door try to compose my expression. I could faintly hear my twin's voice on the other side of the door.

"My shadow?" A pause, "Sorry." Another pause. Like he was talking to someone and I was the only hearing his side of the conversation. "A game?"

"Kaoru?" I asked tentatively walking into the room. I sat across from him. "Are you alright? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"I'm okay Hika." He was lying I could tell by the obviously fake smile. Not to mention the grip around his legs was tightened. But if he didn't want to talk right now I shouldn't force him.

"Okay well, the doctor is giving me the supplies to take care of you." I said seductively, trying to get the old Kaoru back. I didn't want to see him upset. The nurse came in and I turned toward her. Getting up from the bed to take the bag. I packed everything into that bag including the cakes that Hani-Senpai had brought. Kaoru would probably want some later. I then put that bag inside of Kyoya's bag because it could held more weight.

The nurse smiled when I took control of the wheel chair. She followed closely incase she was needed. A limo was waiting in the drive up loop for us. When I sat across from my twin in the limo I noticed he was playing with his hands nervously.

"You alright Kao?" No response. "Kao?" No response. "Kaoru are you angry?" Not even a twitch. "Kaoru, seriously are you okay?" Still no response. I anxiously watched my twin knowing he wasn't going to answer me any time soon.

Kaoru smiled sadly when I went to help him sit on the bed. I bent so that our faces were the same height and only inches apart.

"You okay Kaoru?" I asked nervously hoping for an anser now that he showed some emotion. Kaoru looked straight into my eyes. He looked tired and confused. "You wouldn't talk to me the whole ride here, are you alright?" A light blush dusted his cheeks from embarrassment, I guessed.

"Yeah I'm..." He trailed off his eyes dulling. He blinked once very slowly. Then his eyes snapped open lively and happily. That's the Kaoru I fell in love with. The one who always managed to make me smile. I wonder why he's acting like this now though. He hasn't been this way in a long time. He smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help the small smile that it brought to my lips. I felt like I would never see this side of Kaoru ever again. He proceeded to jump off the bed and hug me around the neck. As happy as I was, I started to worry about Kaoru and his stitches.

"Hikaru!" He practically yelled happily. His voice sounded higher pitched then usual. Like we were little again. I couldn't help thinking he sounded a bit like a girl. To keep us from falling backwards I had to take a step back and hug my twin around the waist.

"Kao?" I asked happily but surprised as he already started talking quickly and excitedly.

"I knew you cared Hikaru! You do know when somethings wrong- wait. Kaoru let go of me and took a step backwards out of my arms making me upset again. What was going on? "Did you say 'Kao?'" He asked sad and confused.

"That is your name, isn't it Kaoru?" I couldn't believe that at this moment I actually felt unsure about my brothers name. "I've only been your twin for sixteen years." I said trying to sound more confident.

"Oh dear." For a second Kaoru actually sounded scared. He shivered and the next thing I knew Kaoru roughly gripped the collar of my shirt in his fist with the meanest glare I had ever seen. This glare could even rival Kyoya's when you woke him up early. "You're so stupid it makes me laugh." His voice sounded demonic and so unlike him at first I didn't know how to respond.

Finally I managed to make words form into a sentence, "Kao, what's going on?"

"I'm not Kaoru you dunce. I'm Kage, and I hate your guys Hikaru! All you do is use people and push them aside like garbage. Worst of all you don't even know that Kaoru currently has three personalities. You probably can't even tell us apart."

"Nani?" Is the only word I could manage.

"Kaoru is worried I'm going to hurt you. I just might. If you make me angry enough." He let go of me and walked out of the room. I slid to the floor in shock.

_Nani?_

_What just happened?_

I vaguely registered my hand reaching into my pocket and grabbing my phone. I faintly heard the ringing on the other end after I pressed the call button.

"What is it Hikaru?" For a moment my throat was dry and all words left my brain. I just sat there read to say something that had left my thoughts long ago. "Hikaru?" I still couldn't respond. My brain had switched off. Then I heard loud music through the walls. My whole room vibrated and I suspect Kyoya had to pull the phone off his ear. "Hikaru!" He sighed loudly. "I'm coming over." We both hung up and I sat listening to the very loud music of Tokio Hotel. I walked down the stairs in a daze and sat on the front steps. You would still faintly hear Tokio Hotel from upstairs.

A limo pulled in. _That was fast._ I thought. Our father stepped out. _Oh._

"Hello father." I said standing to bow for him.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't be out here. You should be resting. He said confused. _He has not once told us apart correctly. Why is that? Even our mother can't tell us apart. _

"I'm Hikaru." I said trying not to sound disrespectful.

"Oh...sorry." You two just look so much alike and usually you listen to loud music." _Oh so he did notice something different about the both of us. Too bad that Kaoru's now acting like me and confusing our parents._

"Kaoru's just upset that I'm inviting Kyoya-Senpai over. He says he's alright and doesn't want Kyoya-Senpai's help, but I think it would n't hurt." My father looked taken back.

"Did you guys switch personalities?"

_Was I acting like Kaoru? I didn't notice. I guess I am. Huh? _I forced a laugh, even though I didn't want to. "Seems like it doesn't it?" My dad pet my head and walked inside. Another limo pulled up as he did so and Kyoya stepped out calmly. He sat next to me on the stairs.

"So I guessing this has something to do with Kaoru?" I nodded and sighed.

"He's acting so strange" He brought out his book and started writing.

"Strange how?"

"I don't know just strange. One minute he's upset, the next he's uber happy, and then he threatened me, all while saying his name isn't Kaoru." Kyoya stopped writing for a few seconds stunned. Then he continued as if he was unfazed.

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"He said his name was Kage when he was angry. He said he hated me." I put my face in my hands.

"Seems like he has dissociative identity disorder. It seems he's suppressing his emotions and in doing so they have taken on identities of their own.

"Huh?"

"He has multiple personality disorder."

"Nani!" The music went off. I guess dad wanted to talk to him, make sure he's alright. I sighed. "He said I wouldn't be able to tell them apart." Kyoya smirked. I didn't like that.

"So accept the challenge. You know Kaoru better them anyone right? Then make a deal with them. Tell them you'll play the which one is Kaoru game as long as it take to convince them, as long as they don't alter outside of the game."

I thought about ti for a few minutes but it was a good idea. I should be too hard. "I'll do it. That you Kyoya-Senpai."

"I'll go with you the first time." I smiled at Kyoya and he followed me inside. Thankfully dad made him wait for me in the living room. Dad himself went to his office but he didn't wasn't us fighting. Kaoru glared at me, it was Kage.

"Okay Kage, I'll play the which one is Kaoru game with you, for as long as you like." He looked at me expecting more. He knew me well, "If-"

"If?" He asked as I started. I couldn't help but smile. We still had our bond.

"If you only alter far the game and the game only."

"No promises."

I was about to protest but Kyoya stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"As long as you try, we accept." Kyoya told him. He thought about it and nodded.

"Fine. Kaoru agrees. Wait here." He went around the corner. It tool him awhile to come back. Kaoru, my twin, my better half calmly walked back into the room and sat calmly in front of Kyoya and I. "So Hikaru. Who am I? Can you tell?" I looked into my twins golden eyes. The gold seemed to liquify into happiness. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well you're not Kage. But you're also not the one my brother is now. But I haven't met you yet. Not since we were little." A bright smile spread across Kaoru's face. He looked like an angel.

"See Kaoru! I told you he would know." He said happily. "I'm Kaori. Kaoru's younger girlier side. Kage shut up! Kaoru can be happy if he wants to. You're annoying Kage!" He shook his, I mean her head? Do I say Kaori's a girl even if she's in my Kaoru's body?

"So Kaori, how do I refer to you, seeing as you are in a boys body and all?" Kyoya was back to writing as he asked his question.

"I'm a girl. Hikaru knows. We used to play prince and princess all the time." I remembered. Kaoru would always dress as the girl because he said he could never see me in a dress.

"Kaori, can we talk to Kaoru please?" Kyoya asked.

Suddenly his eyes got very tired but I could see my old Kaoru again. I disregarded the amused coldness hiding within thinking Kage was trying to confuse me.

"Kaoru...I'm sorry. For everything Kao. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I love you Kao."

"It's not Kaoru, you idiot, it's Kage. I told him you wouldn't notice."

**End chapter 6**

**Okay so did it surprise you at the end? It surprised me. And I wrote it.**

**STORY UPDATE**

**Just thought you might like to know the progress.**

**I already told you all that I had finished chapter 10 and ended this story on paper. So a new story will start when this one is done and I started on chapter 1.**

**But unlike this story I am starting with Hikaru's POV instead of starting with Kaoru's and due to how I am feeling (considering I have Kaoru's personality) it is hard for me to tap into Hikaru's feelings right now. **

**You see my older brother is making me feel like crap right now and I feel very unimportant to him so it is hard for me to talk about Hikaru's anger because even though my brother makes me sad and upset, I can't be angry with him.**

**So I am going to start over because I really don't like chapter 1 so far.**

**OKAY **

**so after that uninteresting story about my life, I am going to type my amazingly sad oneshot now.**

**Go check it out if you like, review if you want. I actually prefer reviews because it gives me an insight to what you are feeling and what you think about my stories.**


	7. Kaoru's resting day

Dear Readers,

Again I am sorry, I really hate writing you these messages saying that it isn't a chapter, but I still have no clue when I am getting internet back =( So out of my friend Hani, being the nice person she is, is letting me use her laptop at her house. She also likes to read/ writes fanfiction. So out of me being restless I am at least going to give you a preview if not the full chapter 7. When I do get internet back there is a lot more coming your way believe me, I just need to post it =) Please don't give up on me, I am trying I promise, and I have a lot more in store for all my faithful readers out there =) Please just be patient (more patient then me at least) and I promise you wont regret it.

Sincerely, Kaoru

**Okay readers, I sincerely apologize for all these random letters but without further adue (and with so little sleep that I've been getting) I give you chapter 7 =) and just so you know it will get kinda confusing with the DID and all but bare with me =) I tried that's what counts, .**

**Normal P.O.V.**

If Kaoru's body weren't so exhausted Kage would have punched that shocked look right off Hikaru's face. How could he not know it was Kage? And he called himself a brother. He didn't notice the obvious glint in Kaoru's eyes just because he assumed.

In Kaoru's mind only one place was important. The place where everything started. That bench by the fountain. In Kaoru's mind it was still winter. So much colder without his brother. He sat tiredly alone on his bench letting his alters move for him. Kaori sat next to him and held his hand while Kage took over.

"He's leaving me." Kaoru whispered. His voice seemed to echo off the walls hitting him like wave each time. Kaori being a motherly type held him. She put her chin on the top of Kaoru's head and rocked him back and forth humming careful tune. It soon lulled him to sleep and he was finally able to rest.

Kaoru's night consisted of nightmares and fantasies. Dreams with no reality. He dreamed he was a prince locked in a tower with a dragon guarding his tower. His secret lover, the prince from the next castle over came to save him, he slew the dragon. But before he climbed the tower a beautiful princess crossed his path and Kaoru's secret lover vanished. The prince chased the princess like all fairy tales and Kaoru being a prince himself could never be loved by one in return.

It has been against society since the dawn of time. That's why there are no gay fairy tales. Kaoru rolled over the sun now in his face. This wasn't his room. And honestly he didn't remember why he was here. Kaoru remembered the alters and their conversations, but he remembered nothing from when they took over. The last thing Kaoru remembered really was coming home from the hospital.

**Kaoru's P.O.V. (I missed it =) )**

I rested my hand on the gun shot wound and sighed. I would have to change my bandages today. I ignored the ache in my side and slid out of bed. I only opened the door a crack before it stopped with a thump.

"Oww." I heard from the other side of the oak door, and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Hikaru?" I asked, though it was obvious it was him. I opened the door now that he had moved enough to get it open.

"Kaoru, I-"

"I know, I had a hard time sleeping too." Suddenly Hikaru hugged me and I couldn't fight the blush that spread across my pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I'm sorry that I'm a dunce. I'm sorry about al the times I wasn't there for you. Just stay as Kaoru, please. I'll do anything." What did I do? What did my alters do? All I knew, if Hikaru was this upset about them, then I won't switch. I must have done something bad. If only I could remember. Then I realized my back hurt.

"H-Hikaru, you're hugging too hard." I squeaked. He let go and took a step back apologizing. I couldn't help but smile.

""So what happened, Hikaru? What did my alters do yesterday?" I asked as I led him back to our bedroom. I sat heavily on the edge of the bed with a sigh of relief. Hikaru grabbed the bag of stuff while answering me.

"Well Kaori was nice and pleasant," Hikaru put the peroxide on the floor in front of the bed and went back to searching, "Kage… is a handful." Hikaru started to un-wrap my chest.

"What do you mean a handful?"

"It's just really hardc to see you hate me." He have a sad feeble laugh, "You almost punched me." He continued before I could argue, "And maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this is showing that you shouldn't hide your emotion. If you're annoyed with me, be annoyed. Don't hide anything anymore. Okay, Kaoru?" He stopped to look me sadly in the eyes. I nodded back.

"Okay, Hika." I looked down at Hikaru's hands as he continued to take off the bandages. I had a nasty, but healing scar on my left side. HIkaru put peroxide on a cotton ball and carefully dabbed the sore spot. I wined and Hikaru stopped to look at me. "It's cold." I explained, he smiled sadly and went back to work. He climbed on the bed behind me and gasped a little at my scars. All the scratches from the knife left in my back. "I'm sorry, Hikaru." I don't know why I apologized but I couldn't help it.

"Now I know why they gave me so many cotton balls." He got off the bed and taped a gauze pad over my stitches and then told me to sit on the floor in front of him. I did as he asked.

Hikaru lightly rubbed peroxide over my cuts as not to further hurt my bruised and scratched skin.

"I'm so gross." I whispered. And I suddenly got very tired.

"What do you mean, Kao? You're beautiful."

"You're wrong, Hika." My head hung as I kept getting sleepier.

'Kaoru, let me take over. Let your brain sleep.' Kaori told me. I really wanted to say no, but I was just so tired from that restless night.

"I'm sorry, Hika." I mumbled as Kaori took over.

**Kaori's P.O.V. (from Kaoru's body (same body different personality))**

My head snapped back up with an instant smile on my face. It felt so good to have Hikaru touch me so carefully. Kaoru's mind was shutting down and Kage was sulking in the corner. I thought a minute while Hikaru was tentatively rubbing the cotton ball in the middle of my sore back.

"Hold on a sec." I jumped up surprising Hikaru.

"K-kaori?" He asked surprised as I walked over to our second closet. The closet our mom made us go to when she was hone and wanted to see her girl fashion line. I pulled out my cute blue wig, still set in curly pig tales. I happily put it on my head and walked swiftly back to an angry but confused Hikaru.

"Kaoru was tired; I thought you would prefer me over Kage. I can get him if you'd like." I suggested nonchalantly. I sat back in the spot I had been just a moment before and winced at the coldness off the bubbly liquid being dabbed onto the still healing knife wounds. "Please don't be mad, Hika." He paused for a moment.

"I'm not mad. I just don't want to lose Kaoru. If it weren't for me, Kaoru wouldn't have DID." Hikaru said sadly.

"With him hiding his emotions he was bound to snap anyway. So, what's going on between you and Haurhi anyway? Don't worry, Kaoru can't hear us." He finished cleaning and started to bandage my torso before he spoke a word.

"I haven't told her that I like Kaoru more then her yet."

"I knew you like us more." I said happily and put my hands together, resting them at my cheek with a smile. "You're our Hika-chan." He stopped again. And again I spoke without thinking. I should have thought about what I said. What if he's upset now? I didn't mean to upset him. Hikaru then continued to bandage me, still not speaking.

'He's just gonna dump us Kaori. Just like Haruhi.' I rolled my eyes at Kage's comment. He is such a jerk it makes me laugh. But then again every thing makes me laugh. I giggled when Hikaru brushed my side with his fingertips. He didn't mean to tickle me but it happened. Then Hikaru surprised me by bringing his lips to the nape of my neck, making me blush.

"Hika-chan?"

"I love you, Kaoru."

"I'm Kaori."

"But you're a part of him. You're my princess from so long ago." I couldn't help my blush from deepening. I can't believe he remembered that. "All done." Hikaru concluded and started to pack things up.

"You really are an idiot Hika-chan. But you are my idiot." I couldn't help but giggle.

Hikaru smiled at me and offered his hand. I happily accepted it and he helped me up. "You should take a nap and let Kao get some sleep." Hikaru kissed my forehead and I blushed but nodded happily. I climbed into the covers and listened to Hikaru put all the bandages and stuff away, I soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I rolled over with a sigh and felt hair on my arm. What the hall? I opened my eyes and saw blue hair. I jumped out of bed tripping in the process and quickly turned around to find… my blue wig? Kaori? Would she really? I shook my head and examined my knee where I would now be getting a bruise. The door opened behind me and I turned to find identical eyes staring at me with worry.

"Are you alright, Kao? I sounded like you fell."

"I did."

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?" He quickly threw at me as he rushed to my side and started examining the parts of me that weren't bandaged or clothed.

"I'm fine, just going to get a bruise is all. Why didn't you take off the wig, Wait, scratch that, why did you let her have the wig?" I asked with a pout.

"Because I thought you looked cute. Besides I want to make every part of you happy." Hikaru lightly kissed me on the lips to accent his words. "Please don't do that to me again, Kao. You had me so worried." Even though I knew it wasn't my fault I smiled and nodded at his stupidity.

"I promise to not trip when jumping out of bed anymore." Hikaru smirked and lightly kissed my bruising knee.

"Now, I have reservations for us in an hour so we better get ready." Hikaru said helping me up.

"What do you want me to wear?"

"Whatever you want, either way you will look adorable." I blushed and he left with his clothes. Oh boy.

**-end chapter 7-**

**Okay so what did you think? A little too random? I don't know when I first wrote this I think I was running out of idea's but trust me it will get better, I know the ending . **

**So please review, give me constructive criticism, let me know you still want to read this =) I just like reviews because even though I can't post stories on my phone, I can read your reviews on my phone and it helps me to write on paper knowing so many of you are out there and like my story =) PLEASE PLEASE review =) let me know what you think whether you like it or hate it, I just want your opinion. **

**And like I said I have plenty more. I have the rest of this story the beginning of the sequel and at least 3 oneshots, so let me know =)**


	8. Hikaru's Lies

Dear Readers,  
>I am very sad to go to my friend ( for her privacy) Tamaki's house, and notice that I only had two reviews since I've posted the 7th chapter, and honestly I'm very sad to notice that 77 people have read or at least glanced at chapter 7. so thank you soooo verry much: aliisa-chan and Alois Pinstripe. If you don't like my story or are losing interest because I can't update as much I am sorry. But as soon as I get internet back I will go back to posting regularly. Also if you don't like the story, you should at least tell me what you don't like about it so I might chage it or grow from your critisism. I thank my loyal readers. Please keep reviewing =) as I've said reviews help me soo much just by knowing what you are feeling I get inspired to keep writing. So to those two of you that reviewed I thank you and wish I could hug you. =)<br>Now onto chapter 8.

Chapter 8: Hikaru's Lies Kaoru's P.O.V.

What should I do? What should I wear? I have one of my favorite outfits picked out, should I wear that? Or...should I dress as a girl? HIkaru didn't seem to mind the wig, and people wouldn't look at us funny if we kissed or anything. Ugh! What to do...ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I was standing across the door to our room, waiting to see my beautiful twin emerge. I didn't care what he wore. I love him no matter what. Even if we are twins he is my opposit and i guess opposits attract. We compliment eachother in ever way. The door slowly opened and my heart raced at the breath taking sight of my brother. He wore his blue pigtailed wig that went an inch past his shoulders. A black shirt with silver embossed flowers and hearts hugged the curves of his slim waist. He also wore fingerless gloves with pins and buttons on them for decoration, that ended a little above his elbow to make his arms more feminin. He completed the outffit with a pleated skirt and black boots that laced up to just below his knees. We were experienced with walking in high-heels. He blushed as my eyes roamed up and down his beautiful frame.  
>"Kaoru." I managed to breathe.<br>"You don't like it?" He looked to the ground.  
>I put my left hand on the small of his back and my right hand cupped his chin making him look at me. "you're breath takingly beautiful, and if it weren't for reservations and my worry of your hunger, I would jump you right here." His blush deepened significantly and I kissed his tender lips lightly. I grabbed his hand, "Come on. We need to eat. We can have fun later." And I completely intended to have fun. I climbed into the back of our limo and Kaoru slid in next to me. I started to run my hand up my brother exposed thigh.<br>"Hikaru." My brothers seriousness halted my hand. I looked into his serious eyes. He swallowed nervously. Was he unsure? "What about Haruhi?" Oh. That.  
>"Kaoru, it's kind of a long story."<br>"So start explaining. We have time. We are going to be eating after all." I sighed and leaned back against my seat. This was going to be a long ride.  
>"Well for months now our brotherly love act has been getting more private for me and you started pushing me towards Haruhi. So I thought you noticed my feelings and rejected me. I thought you wanted me to be happy with Haruhi. All the time, I've really loved you kao. I tried telling you all this in the hospital but because of a combination of your meds and DID you don't remember. I only asked out Haruhi because thats what I thought you wanted..." I trailed off into silence, afraid to look at Kaoru. Afraid of his reaction. I lightly felt the touch of Kaoru's fingers on my chin, and he forced me to look into his golden eyes swimming in tears that wouldn't fall. It broke my heart to see him like this.<br>"Hika." He was at a loss of words and he kissed me. How could he still like me after that? Then the kiss was deepened by our very own uke, deciding he was going to take charge. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. He explored my mouth and once he ws satisfied he licked my tongue making me moan. A knock on the divider window had us pull apart from each other.  
>"We've arrived at the restaraunt, young masters." the driver calmly explained.<br>"Thank you." I panted back to the driver as I composed myself and stepped out, then helped my twin out of the car. Kaoru giggled and closed the door. I held Kaoru's hand as we walked inside.  
>"Reservation for Hitachiin." Our waitress nodded with a blush and ushered us back to a privite room. We took our seats and the waitress set menues in front of us.<br>"What would you like to drink?" She asked. I had no idea why she was so flustered but the waitress kept trying to peek at us over her note pad with a blush.  
>"Two cokes and we would both like a plate of spaghetti." Kaoru and I said in unison handing the menues back. The girl scribbled and nodded then took off to the kitchen.<br>"Well that was weird."  
>"I agree." My twin looked at me with a look I couldn't place at first. Then I noticed the mischievious glint in his eye. That's when I felt his foot rub the back of my leg. A light blush crossed my face and Kaoru smirked mischieviously. He was going to get payback later, I can primise him that. The wiatress set our drinks in front of us and left.<br>"Kaoru, be patient. We're in public." I said sweetly. He pouted but stopped and took a sip of his drink. My pocked vibrated and I flipped open my phone to see a text message from Haruhi.  
>To Hikaru:<br>I was wondering when you wanted to meet agian. I know you told me to stay away so you could patch things up with Kaoru, but I'm really missing you, Hikaru. You haven't even been to school.  
>From Haruhi I took a deep breath and his reply.<br>To Haruhi:  
>I will see you soon and I miss you too. I am still patching this up with Kaoru, but we are coming back to school Monday. We can make plans later, but I am kinda busy right now.<br>From Hikaru I hit send and put my phone on silent, then put it back in my pocket. Kaoru looked at me confused.  
>"Kyoya was texting about how profits have been dropping and is demanding we be back in school Monday." Kaoru nodded with understanding and sipped ihs drink again.<br>"What did you tell him?"  
>"I said i was out, with you and we will be there but not to bother us again." Kaoru smiled and I smiled back. Then our plates were set in front of us.<br>After our meal I paid the waitress and went back to the car with my arm around my twins shoulders. As soon as we started home our kissing began. This time my tongue claimed dominence in Kaoru's mouth. But because he wanted dominance he sucked on my tongue, making me moan like crazy. My hands rubbed Kaoru's sides while his were tangled in my hair.  
>As soon as the car stopped we were up the stairs and our door was locked. Suddenly our clothes were off and scattered around the roam and I threw Kaoru onto the bed. I kissed him roughly and pressed our erections together making both of us moan in pleasure. My hands roamed over his nipples as his caressed my back. I trailed kisses down his neck, stopped to suck on a nipple, to earn more moans from his innocent lips. I then brought my lips lower and his hands tangled in my hair.<br>"Hika." He moaned when I put his member in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the head and licked off some precum before I started to bob my head up and down. Kaoru's moans got louder and more lust filled. He roughly pulled on my hair and I let him out of my mough confused.  
>"I want you inside me, HIka. Now." He demanded, his golden eyes overflowing with lust. I smirked and pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. I quickly covered my member with lube and stuck a finger into my twin. He shifted and I stuck anouther in. He squired a little but became accustomed quickly. When he gave a slight nodd, I added a third and made scissoring motions as to stretch him out. I tried to distract him from any discomfort by sucking on his neck. On that delicate spot that made him moan. I went to flip him over but he put his hands on my shoulders to stop me. I gazed into his eyes for an answer and found it quickly. I nodded and kissed my twin sweetly. I spread my twins legs apart and found his hole easily with my member. I slowly pushed into my twin as he moaned my name.<br>"Kao, ah, Kao, you're so tight still." I moaned as i thrust back into him. We moaned each others names while I pumped Kaoru in time with my thrusts. I made him cum in my hand and on our chests only seconds before I came inside of him. we panted for a few seconds before I rolled off the bed and grabbed a towel. After cleaning us both off I snuggled next to my twin and held him in my arms.  
>"I love you, Hika." "I love you too, Kao."<br>Slowly, I could feel my twin drifting off to sleep. When I was sure he was out, I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and hit reply to Haruhi's last message.  
>To Haruhi:<br>I'll see you Monday after hosting to work on our science project. Make sure Ranka's working.  
>From Hikaru I got her reply a few seconds later.<br>To Hikaru:  
>He will be, I can't wiat 3 From Haruhi Reply To Haruhi:<br>3 From Hikaru I set my phone down and fell asleep against my brother.

-End chapter 8-

So I appologize for any spelling errors, I didn't have spell check this time. And again I am sorry for not being able to update. Also I thank my two reviewers again. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I did T-T even if you don't like it, I like constructive critisism =) so please help me out here.

ALSO PLESE READ I am writing a new chapter story, I'm not sure how long it will be, but if anyone wants to help me because I am having some trouble with it, email me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.  
>So please review and let me know becuase I do look at my stats sometimes and am very sad to notice that all of my stats on this story have dropped significatly since it started and I'm getting really sad over that, so agian please tell me what you think =)<br>thank you -Kaoru 


	9. I'm sorry but please read

Dear fanfiction followers :),

This is Kaoru, your wonderful writer for the stories that got you hooked on Nekane's few stories. I first of all want to thank you for reading. I am very grateful.

Now, I want to tell you how sorry I am for not updating in such a long time. I normally don't do this and for those of you who were with me from the beginning you know I would post every week and I'm sorry it has taken so long.  
>BUT I got a comment from someone who read my story who is just a flamer. Heshe said that my story sucked. So, I went back and reread it myself. And even though I know so many of you got hooked, I agreed. I realized that I have a major problem of rushing my stories and putting way to many ideas into one story alone.

I'm not saying that I won't stop the story, but I tried to fix it on my own, and honestly me trying to fix it made it worse. Trust me.

So, I decided, to keep me writing (now that I am so close to Summer Vacation) and to keep you all happy (because that makes me happy) I will rewrite this story.

Yep, I said it, I am going to rewrite this story. I am going to make it better and get rid of some of the um not needed details.

I already have an idea in my head of how I am going to rewrite this, while keeping it along the same line, but no spoilers, sorry. I don't believe in spoilers thanks to doctor who 3 haha

Anyway, I will soon be posting other stories, not all of them ohshc, some others that I've started but got nowhere close to finishing. I ask you to read them until I get this story back up and redone. It will be the same story, just…better .

A lot better I hope. Anyway, I hope you aren't too mad with me, and I don't want you to feel like I'm making you read my other stories just because this one is down, I'm just saying they are going to be there if you have nothing better to do and feel like checking them out you don't have to if you don't want to.

If you don't want to read mine, take a look at my favorites, they are pretty awesome too especially Jigokuwa, I love her work 3

Again I am sorry to make you wait so long and I am also sorry to give you all these author notes, I always hated them and said I wouldn't use them unless necessary.

This is necessary though, to tell you I haven't given up and that more will be coming your way shortly.

-Nekane


End file.
